They will always find their way back to each other
by VMIsSmarterThanU
Summary: This takes place after the season 4 episode 9 after haley and Lucas have been taken to the hospital. It is a Brucas Fanfic but it also has some Leyton and naley and possible Jeyton. I hope you all enjoy and please review. Tjis is how I want the series to
1. Her Smile

"Lucas and Haley are in the hospital. It's bad Peyton, It's really bad" The emotion poured from Brooke's words and in those few split seconds all the happiness and joy Peyton was feeling just disappeared in an instant. A single tear dropped down her cheek.

"Come on I'll drive you to the hospital." Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand and dragged her out the door.

They had been driving for a few minutes when Peyton turned to Brooke, "Do you think it's me?"

"What?" asked a confused Brooke.

"Every time Lucas and I get close he ends up in the hospital. Do you think it's me? Is it all me? Maybe you were right when you said that when I love someone they end up dead."

"Peyton, no. I didn't…I didn't mean the things I said any of them. I was just hurting and well I'm just so sorry for being such a bitch."

"I'm sorry too Brooke. I never meant for any of this too happen, I wish it hadn't, but I just can't help the way that I feel." Peyton's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Yeah, I know that now. I just hope that one day things between us can return to normal, it may take some time, but I hope it will happen." Brooke smiled at Peyton and they continued driving in complete silence for the rest of the way.

Peyton and Brooke ran through the hospital, they found Nathan crying on the floor. "Nate, What happened are they ok?" Peyton was panicked, she just needed to know that they were both going to be fine. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault." Nathan was rocking back and forth on the floor hugging is knees. Brooke looked at him and she saw all the sadness in Nathan's face and knew that he couldn't talk about it. She pointed to a doctor and Peyton went over to ask him what was going on. Brooke watched as she went, she turned back to Nathan and started to cry. She pulled him into a long tight hug and they held it there until Peyton came back with the news.

"The doctor said that Haley has a few broken ribs and a broken leg, but she should be fine. They need to operate on her but nothing too major." As Peyton said the words Nathan looked up and started to feel better. "And the baby?" He asked.

Peyton looked down and let a tear fall down her face. "Um… well the doctor said that there may have been some damage to the baby, but they won't know until they operate. She's awake and you can go see her if you like." Nathan walked off without a word.

Brooke looked at Peyton. She was pleased Haley was going to be ok. She just needed to know Lucas was ok too. "What about Lucas?"

"He collapsed because he didn't take his medication during the game. I guess he wanted to win enough to risk his life. He's awake too and he's going to be fine. They want to keep him in for a couple of days for observation."

Brooke smiled. "Typical Lucas. All he ever cared about was basketball, never his own life." She paused. "You should go to him Peyton." She hugged her and after Peyton left Brooke stood their alone. She sat down and picked up a magazine.

Three hours had passed and Brooke was lying asleep in the waiting room. She awoke to Nathan pushing her. "Brooke, Brooke. Haley is going to be going in for the operation soon if you want to talk to her before she does." He pulled her up. Brooke gave him a rub on the back and walked towards Haley's room. She pushed open the door and and walked inside. "Hey HospitalGirl." Brooke gave her a weak smile. "Hey Brooke. Before you start I just wanna say please don't talk about me. I just can't be dealing with it right now. Tell me something. Anything. Like how you feel about this whole Lucas and Peyton thing."

"Ok hunny. Well I think I have to be ok with it. I need to know that they have been together because they have never really been a couple before and if they really do love each other, I might just be able to finally move on and if they don't… well then I might be able to finally trust Lucas."

At that moment the doctor and Nathan interrupted them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time for your surgery." The doctor said.

"It's ok." Brooke turned to Haley. "I think I'm going to go see Lucas then. Good luck sweetie. I love you." As she walked out the door she said to the doctor, "Look after her, or you'll be answering to me."

As Brooke walked up to Lucas' room she looked through the window. Peyton had pulled a chair up beside his bed and seemed to be asleep. Lucas noticed Brooke standing outside. She realized It wasn't really her place to go in there and talk to him. She just gave him a small smile and walked away. Lucas knew that smile. That smile used to be everything to him. He loved her smile. He missed that smile. He looked down at Peyton and brushed the hair from her face. _Why am I thinking about Brooke? When I have this beautiful girl he had loved so much not such a long time ago..._


	2. Just give it time

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or anyone on it. Otherwise I would be rich.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Italics are flashbacks. Enjoy**

**Chapter 2 – Just give it time**

Four months had passed since the accident and Lucas and Haley had made a full recovery. The police had found out that it wasn't the punching that had killed Daunte, but the actual crash, so Dan was never arrested for his murder and Nathan could relax, knowing he didn't kill anyone.

"Hey Luke!" Brooke called down the corridor of school. She and Lucas had become good friends over the past few months and Brooke was starting to think that she really could be just friends with him. She caught up to him and walked along beside him. "Hey Brooke. How's it going?"

"Fine. How about you? Have you-" Brooke was cut off by Lucas.

"Taken my pills? Yes I have." Lucas rolled his eyes. Everyone had been keeping a good eye on him and making sure he had been taking his pills, especially Peyton.

"Ok, good. Just checking." Brooke gave him a smile, "I better go to English then. See you later Luke!" And with that she bounced along to her lesson. Lucas watched her go with a smile on his face. Lucas could not seem to stop thinking about Brooke no matter how much he tried. He wanted to love Peyton. He had been hoping that in time he would.

"_Luke, I Love you. I'm just so glad you are fine. I don't know if I cold manage without you." Peyton leaned over his hospital bed and pressed her lips against his. "I love you so much!"_

_Luke closed his eyes and kissed her back. "I love you too Peyton." When he was saying the words the truth was he did actually mean it, just not the way he wanted to._

Peyton had never been happier. She had Lucas and she loved him so much and had wanted this for so long. She was also starting to get her friendship back with Brooke. She knew though that it would take some time and that they may not ever get back to the way things used to be, but she was still glad that they were talking again. However, deep down Peyton couldn't get rid of the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

She was walking down the corridor with a smile on her face. She noticed Lucas walking along in front of her. She ran up behind him and covered his eyes, "Guess who?"

"Umm… is it Angelina Jolie. She is hot!" Lucas smiled. Peyton gave him a big whack on the arm. "Ouch! Hey come on I was joking!"

"I know, I know" She reached up and gave him a quick kiss. He grabbed her by the hand and they continued to walk hand in hand down the corridor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke opened the door to Haley and Nathan's apartment. She called out for Haley. "I'm in the bedroom! Come on in!" Haley called back. Brooke walked through.

"Hey girlie, how you feeling?" Brooke asked.

"I'm doing ok. My emotions are all over the place though." She was looking out of the window and she turned around to face Brooke.

"And how is little baby Scott there?" Brooke smiled and touched Haley's stomach.

_Nathan walked into Haley's hospital room after her operation. She was hooked up to a few machines but she was awake and was doing well. "Hey." She said weakly._

"_Hey baby... Oh sorry, I didn't… I'm sorry." Nathan was so emotional; he could never forgive himself if their baby wasn't ok._

"_It's ok. He's ok. Everything's ok." Haley had tears pouring own her face, but she was smiling. In that moment Nathan's feelings all changed. He was so relieved. He walked up to her bed with tears in his eyes. He hugged her, after a while he pulled away and kissed her passionately. "Haley, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted our son to have a good life, I needed the money, and I thought it was harmless."_

"_Shhh. Like I said everything's ok. We're ok. I love you Nate." Haley was crying hard now._

"_I love you too." He wiped a tear from her face and they kissed again._

"He's doing well too. Here I've got a sonogram from the doctors yesterday." She handed it to Brooke. Haley's belly had become quite large now and Brooke had been taking care of her a lot. Brooke and Haley had become even better friends. Peyton was mostly too wrapped up with Lucas to be with Haley. However they were all friends and Haley was happy about this. "Aww look how cute he is! Oh look! Is that his thingy?" Brooke laughed and pointed the sonogram.

"Brooke!" Haley looked uncomfortable, "That's my son!" Haley laughed and snatched the sonogram back. Brooke flopped down on the bed and let out a huge sigh. "What's up Brooke?" Haley rolled her eyes. She always knew when Brooke wanted to talk about Brooke.

"Oh it's nothing really…" Brooke sighed.

"Ok well, did you hear about-" Haley started.

"Well it's just Lucas and I have become friends now and so have Peyton and I. Everything seems to be going good, but I can't help but feel bored, I've tried dating, but I can't help but compare them all to Lucas and as much as I feel that I'm ready to move on I just can't seem to be able to find anyone good enough." She explained.

"Don't worry Brooke. Just give it time." Haley pulled Brooke into a hug.

**I don't know if I like this chapter much. But it's just setting everything up. Hope you enjoyed and please review **


	3. Moving on

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or anyone on it.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope you enojoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3 - Moving on**

"Wow!" Brooke came up from under the blankets in her bed. "That was great." She turned to her left and a guy came up beside her. "Thanks for that John, you can go now."

"Can I get your number?" He asked.

"Umm, I don't think so." And with that John got up, grabbed his clothes and left.

After she heard the door slam she let out a huge sigh. She had been doing this sort of thing a lot lately, since she could never find anyone worth dating she thought she would skip all that and go straight to the sex. She leaned over and turned the lamp off, lay down and went to sleep.

"Oi Brooke! Get up!" Brooke was awoken the next morning by Rachel prodding and pushing her. "Come on you little whore get up. Tell me how it went with Steve."

"It was John" Brooke said sleepily.

"Oh whatever, it was Steve the other night." Rachel sat down on the end of Brooke's bed.

Brooke sat up in bed she was looking very worn out and sleepy. "Rach I don't think I can be like this anymore, this isn't supposed to be me anymore, I'm not you."

"Hey!" Rachel stood up. "I have feelings you know. I'm not some sort of slut!" She paused, "Meh, who am I kidding." She shrugged and sat back down. "Carry on."

"Well as much fun as it is, it just doesn't seem right." Brooke explained.

"Aww come on Brooke, it's only supposed to be fun, nothing more. Who are you hurting? Get dressed we're gonna be late for school." She stood up to leave and once she got to the door she turned around with a typical Rachel smile and said, "Oh and make sure you look stunning, 'cos I've got a great guy lined up for you tonight."

* * *

Lucas and Peyton were sitting on a bench eating their lunch. They were sitting opposite each in silence. Peyton broke the silence, "How's your burger?" She tried to make conversation. Lucas had seemed to be a bit distant with her lately and she was starting to get worried. "It's ok." Lucas shrugged. 

"Mind if I say you are looking rather dashing today Luke." Peyton smiled desperately tring to get some sort of reaction out of him. She tried to lean across the table to kiss him. "Thanks" he said and before she could get close to his lips he took a bite of his burger. Peyton went back to eating her lunch in silence.

Brooke saw Lucas and Peyton and walked over to them with her lunch. "Hey guys. Mind if I sit with you?" She asked.

Lucas instantly looked up and smiled, "Yeah of course you can, sit here next to me." He moved his bag form beside him and she sat down.

"You look like you're enjoying that burger Luke." Brooke laughed.

"Yeah it is good. You want a bite? He asked.

Peyton stood up. "I'm going inside." And with that she walked away.

"What's wrong with her?" Brooke was confused. Was it something she said?

"Oh nothing, that's just Peyton being Peyton. Always so dramatic. So tell me what's going on with you. Seeing anyone?" He asked, even though there was only one answer he really wanted to hear.

"No, not really." Brooke told him and for a split second she could swear she saw him smile at that.

* * *

Lucas needed to see Brooke. He just needed to. He had decided to go to Rachel's house and get her to come out to the movies with him. Saying that Peyton was going to come but she wasn't feeling well. He walked up to the door and knocked, but no one answered. He tried to open the door, knowing that barely anyone locked their doors in Tree Hill. As he thought it was unlocked he went inside and went up to Brooke's room. He knocked on the door. "Rachel I'm kinda busy at the moment." she called. 

"Brooke it's me Luke" and with no warning he opened the door. Brooke was sitting on her bed wearing just a robe.

"Luke, Hi" Brooke was looking quite uncomfortable.

"Hey Brooke, I was just wondering-" Lucas stopped because at that moment a guy wearing just a towel round his waist came out of Brooke's bathroom.

"Luke this is…" Brooke's mind went blank.

"David" he finished. Holding his hand out to Lucas.

"I should go." Lucas turned around and left. He tried to hold back his tears. _You're with Peyton. What the hell are you thinking? Brooke has moved on. Get a grip come on._

Peyton was in her room listening to Dashboard confessional's Screaming Infidelities. She was lying on her bed think about Lucas. _Does he really love me? Is he still hung up on Brooke? _Peyton had found herself asking these questions a lot lately, but she never had the answer to them. There was a knock at the door. Peyton got up and switched her music off. She went downstairs to answer the door. She opened the door and was surprised to see Lucas standing outside in the pouring rain. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. As he broke away Peyton smiled, "Come inside, you must be freezing."

Lucas didn't move. "Marry me Peyton."

**Ok this is short I know. But tell me what you think.**


	4. An Interrupted Kiss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Also don't worry everyone this will be a brucas story.**

**Chapter 4 - An Interrupted Kiss**

"Marry me Peyton."

"What?" Peyton had always thought of marring Lucas, but not now, not like this, she was sure he was still hung up on Brooke.

"I said, marry me."

"I heard you, but what the hell are you talking about?!" Peyton was so confused she had no idea what to say. "Come inside. Let's talk about this sensibly." Lucas followed Peyton inside and they sat down. "Listen Luke are you sure you want to do this? Because if you do my answer is defiantly yes." Lucas paused, he thought about Peyton he thought about Brooke and he thought about himself. He wanted someone and he did love Peyton, and well Brooke broke up with him, she led him to Peyton. Maybe it was the right thing to do. "Yes, let's do it, lets get married."

Peyton smiled. She leaned over and kissed him. She leant her forehead on his, "I love you luke." Lucas just smiled and kissed her again.

"So how do you want to tell everyone?" Peyton asked.

"I want to tell everyone together. I think we should have a party, for just our close friends and announce it there. What do you think?" Lucas forced a smile.

"Yeah that sounds fine."

* * *

The following day, Lucas and Peyton and told most of the usual gang that there was going to be a party at Dan's beach house. Haley, Nathan, Mouth, Skills, Bevin, and Rachel were all going to be there. The only person left to ask was Brooke. Peyton was walking down the corridor alone when she noticed Brooke in front of her. She took a deep breath and walk over to her. "Hey Brooke."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Oh not much. Lucas and I are having a get together party for a few friends at dan's beach house tonight. You up for it?" Peyton bit her lip.

"Yeah sure, you know I never say no to a party. What's the occasion? Brooke smiled.

"Oh nothing really. So you're coming yeah? It's at 9."

"Yeah, course. I better be off to class. See you tonight." And with that Brooke left.

* * *

"Hey Brooke you want a drink?" Peyton asked. Brooke was the last to arrive. She came inside and saw that everyone was sitting around laughing about.

"Yeah sure, thanks Peyt." She walked in and sat next to Rachel.

"Hey Brooke, Nathan was just telling me about when you tried to plit him and Haley up. Now that sounds like a thing I would do." Rachel laughed.

"Well I was really drunk and I fixed it didn't I?" Brooke looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah of course don't worry Brooke, I forgave you a long time ago. Hey image if you and Nathan had got together." Haley was in fits.

"Where did you get that idea? You have a strange mind Hales. Anyway what's so funny about that?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing really, it would just be weird." Haley had stopped laughing now.

"No, no way!" Brooke laughed, she noticed Nathan looking like he was trying to act hurt, "Well don't get me wrong, you're totally hot, but you're just not my type." Everyone was in fits of laughter. Lucas and Peyton then walked in the room. They looked like they had something serious to talk about. Everyone stopped laughing and looked up at them. "Guys we have something we want to say." Lucas said.

"There is a reason we invited you all her tonight." Peyton looked at Lucas, he gave her an encouraging smile and she carried on, "We wanted to tell you we have decided to get married." Everyone's mouths dropped. Mouth was the first one to get up and congratulate them. Gradually everyone started to recover from the news and start to laugh and joke again. Brooke got up and walked over to Peyton and Lucas, "Congrats." And she walked up the stairs. Haley watched her go, "Hey I'll be back in a sec k?" She told Nathan and she followed Brooke.

"Hey Brooke, are you ok with this?" Haley asked. Brooke was lying on the bed with tears pouring out of her eyes. Haley sat down next to her.

"No! No I'm not ok!" Brooke raised her voice.

"Calm down. Don't get angry with me! Look at least it means you can move on, this has got to be proof enough that they are in love." Brooke got up and started walking around the room.

"No. I can't move on until I know for sure. I will only be able to move on when they say their vows and tell the whole world they love each other. I'm can't move on, I'm not ready." Brooke was shouting now. She wasn't really shouting at Haley it was more at herself. She wanted to be able to move on she really did, but it was too hard.

"Come here Brooke." Brooke sat down and Haley hugged her. Brooke was crying hard and the tears just wouldn't seem to stop. "We'd better go back downstairs."

"You go. I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok See you in a bit then." Haley walked the door and without turning round she said, "Don't worry Brooke, I don't know if this will make you feel better, but I think Luke still loves you too." And she left.

5 minutes had passed and Brooke was still in the bedroom, she was just about ready to go downstairs when Lucas walked in, "Hi Brooke. Mind if I come in?"

"Yeah sure."

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it was unreal, when I asked her I didn't really know what I was saying. I don't know if I even want to marry her. The truth is Brooke, I still love you."

"Luke, what are you doing you're fiancé is downstairs." Brooke interrupted by Lucas pressing his lips against hers. She gave in for a few seconds, but then pulled away.

"No Lucas, I will not be like Peyton." She left the room and Lucas followed after her.

"Brooke I'm sorry, I just -" he stopped in his tracks because he saw Brooke standing in the middle of the stairs looking at something. He looked down and saw. "Peyton!" Peyton was kissing someone in the hall. She heard Lucas shout and pulled away quickly and then Luke saw who she was kissing. It was Jake.

**I quite like this chapter. Let Me know what you think :)**


	5. Fixing it

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or the characters.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm glad you like it. This chapter is pretty short, but enjoy.**

**Chapter 5 - Fixing it**

Haley had just come downstairs after talking to Brooke and as she came down she saw Lucas past her going up the stairs. She noticed Peyton sitting on her own looking lonely and miserable. She walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Hi Peyton, is there something wrong?"

"No…yes. I don't know. Maybe." Peyton said.

"Is it marriage? Do you not want to marry Lucas?"

"No it's not that at all. I want to marry Lucas, I think. I just don't know if he's ready or if he even wants to marry me really." Peyton was trying to hold back her tears.

"But didn't he propose to you?" Haley asked

"Yeah I know. Maybe I'm just being paranoid." She forced a smile. "I'm gonna go and a get a drink, I'll be back in a minute." Peyton got up and walked out of the room. She let a tear fall down her face; she wiped it away and straightened up. The doorbell rang and Peyton went answer the door. She opened it and was shocked to see Jake standing there. He walked inside and smiled at her. "Jake." And without thinking she kissed him. They stayed there for a while, just kissing.

"Peyton!" Lucas shouted.

"What the hell were you doing Peyton? We're engaged!" Lucas yelled.

"Oh come on Lucas, we're not really engaged, you never really wanted to be married to me!" Peyton yelled back.

"What are you talking about? You never had to say yes when I proposed to you! Besides I don't go kissing people for everyone to see." Lucas' voice was getting louder with each word.

"No, you just do it behind closed doors!" Peyton screamed.

"How do you know about that?" Lucas was confused.

"What! I didn't know! Lucas you're such a hypocrite. Was it Brooke? I bet it was, you've never stopped loving her, I can see it in your eyes!" She was furious. How could he be mad at her when he's been doing the same thing?

Most people had gone home. Brooke, Haley, Nathan and Jake were sitting in the room next to where they were arguing and could hear every word. Brooke had her head in her hands and felt so guilty about what happened with her and Lucas.

"Soo Jake, how long are you in town for?" Nathan asked, trying to distract everyone's attention from the yelling.

"I'm back for good. I got custody of Jenny and Nikki is out of our lives." Jake explained, "I just had to come back to Tree Hill, it has always been my home. Though I feel really bad for causing all this, I didn't know they were together, she just kissed me, so I assumed she wasn't with anyone."

"Hey Jake don't worry, I feel just as bad too." Brooke told him, "I'm so glad you're back though, it's great to see you." Brooke went over and hugged him.

"Yeah man, it's awesome to see you." Nathan said and gave him a manly hand shake and hug

"We've missed you, and Jenny too. Where is she by the way?" Haley asked while giving him a big hug.

"She's with my parents, speaking of I think I should go now."

"Yeah I think we should all go and give them some time to work it out." Nathan said. They all agreed and left and went home.

"So, what are we going to do?" Lucas said. Peyton and Lucas had been talking for a long time and they had just begun to come to a conclusion about their relationship.

"I think we should take some time apart. I thought we were meant for each other, but now I'm not so sure." Peyton's eyes were very red and puffy from doing a lot of crying.

"You're right. We just needed to get everything out of our system, and now we can realise that we're not right for each other. So that leaves us as friends again." Lucas paused. "I am sorry though Peyton, I did want it to work and I did try, I know kissing Brooke was not the right thing to do. You deserve better."

"No Lucas, you're such a great guy, we both deserve better. For what it's worth I'm sorry too, I wasn't thinking when I kissed Jake, when I saw him all these feeling's just came pouring back. I'm sorry Luke I still love him."

"I know Peyton, you two were great together. You should go to him." Lucas smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks Luke." She got up and kissed him on the cheek. "I know you love Brooke, and I'm pretty sure she loves you too. Fix it."


	6. Happiness

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Sorry this has taken a few days, my computer hads been playing up and I've been quite busy. Thanks for the great reviews and please continue :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 - Happiness**

Peyton had left Lucas at Dan's. She was surprisingly happy about the way things had turned out between them. She did love Lucas, it just couldn't work, she also loved Jake way more and she just couldn't imagine her life without him. Being away from him for as long as she had was just bad enough.

Peyton was driving towards Jake's parents' house; she assumed that would be where he was staying for now. She kept going through her mind about what she could possibly say to him, about kissing him earlier, about leaving him to be with Lucas, about everything. She decided it would be best to tell him the truth about everything. She was so nervous but excited at the same time. She just hoped that he would still want her, she hoped more than anything that he still loved her. She pulled up to his house, got out and walked up to his house. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened and she say saw Jake and smiled, "Hey Jake." He didn't look exactly pleased to see her and Peyton's smile started to fade.

"What do you want Peyton?" Jake said very impatiently.

"I want to talk to you Jake, can I come in?"

"I suppose. You have to be quiet, Jenny's sleeping." Jake held the door and stepped aside to let Peyton in.

"Aww! I've missed Jenny how's she doing?" Peyton seemed excited at this thought. She loved that girl so much and she had found it so hard not seeing her.

"She's fine Peyton. Now what did you want to talk about?" Jake sat down and Peyton sat next to him, he shifted over a bit away from her.

"I want you Jake. I love you." Peyton smiled. Her voice was filled with hope that he loved her too.

Jake sighed, "Peyton," he paused, "You just can't expect me to come running back to you whenever you want. I loved you Peyton, but you loved Lucas and you left to be with him, you broke my heart Peyton, I thought that when you kissed me earlier it meant that things between you and Lucas didn't work out, but you were engaged to him."

"But things didn't work out with him, that's why I'm here I love you Jake." Peyton had started to cry.

"What if I had never come back, would you still have married him?"

"I don't know. I thought things could work out between Luke and I, I thought I loved him, when you sent me away I was sure I was doing the right thing, I was sure I was meant to be with him, I was sure up until I saw you at the door. I wasn't thinking when I kissed you, I just knew it was something I wanted to do and I knew it was something I had wanted to do in a long time. I missed you Jake, and don't try and tell me you didn't miss me too because I know you did, why else would you have come back?" Peyton was crying hard now.

"I came back because this is my home, my parents live here and all my friends do too. Yes I did miss you, that's the only reason I went to the party, I had no idea you were engaged. I needed to see you; I just missed you so much. I do love you." Jake looked like he was going to cry too. He had move closer to Peyton.

Peyton let a smile creep onto her face, Jake loved it when she smiled, even though she didn't do it that often it was always beautiful and he could always tell she was really happy. She put her hand on his cheek and he covered it with his hand. He leaned towards her and they kissed.

It had seemed like they had been kissing for hours, when they finally stopped Peyton said, "I'm so happy. I love you Jake."

"Me too. I love you so much."

* * *

Lucas had been sitting in the house with his head in his hands. He knew him and Peyton were better off without each other. They hadn't worked and at least they knew that now. Lucas now was trying to focus all his energy into getting Brooke back. He was happy that he finally knew who it was that he wanted to be with, he wasn't confused anymore, it was Brooke, it had always been Brooke and now he knew it.

There was a knock at the door and Lucas went to answer it. He opened it and Brooke was standing there. "I forgot my purse." She told him as she walked inside, "Is Peyton still here?"

"No she left, she went after Jake. We're over. For good." Lucas couldn't help but smile. It wasn't that he was glad to be rid of Peyton; it was that he could now concentrate on Brooke.

"Oh Luke, I'm so sorry." Brooke had genuine regret on her face and she pulled him into a tight hug, "Are you doing ok?"

Lucas relaxed in her arms. He smiled, "Yes I'm fine." As she pulled her away he pulled her back and kissed her. Brooke immediately pulled away.

"What is wrong with you? Why do you keep doing that? I'm not some woman you can just chose when you want and when you don't. You just broke up with Peyton and you're already making the moves on someone else. Do you have any shame?" Brooke was furious with Lucas. However, she couldn't help that her love for Lucas wouldn't go away, no matter how he acted.

"I want you Brooke." He told her simply.

"You can't just tell me you want me and expect me to come running!" Brooke picked up her purse and walked towards the door. "I love you Lucas, but I need you to love me too, not just want me." She opened the door and walked outside. Turning to shout, "Don't follow me!" and she slammed the door, not even giving him the chance to tell her he loved her too.


	7. Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Ok guys here is the next chapter, finally. Sorry it has been so long but there has been christmas and then I had exams, so that that is all over now I should probably update more regularly. So enjoy this chapter and please review. And I know it's quite short, but it is just setting things up ready for prom preperations.**

**Chapter 7 - Alone**

Lucas and Nathan had being playing basket ball at the Rivercoart for a while; they stopped, out of breath and went to sit down on the benches. Nathan took a drink of water form his bottle and then passed it to Lucas. "So what's up with you and Brooke at the moment? You told her how you feel yet?" Nathan asked. Lucas passed the bottle back to Nathan.

"I don't know, I love her so much but it's hard, I don't know how she feels. She broke up with me so I don't even know if she still loves me or not. I tried to tell her how I felt she just wouldn't listen. I think she thinks I love Peyton."

"Don't you?" Nathan asked

"I do love her; I'm just not IN love with her. I thought I was and I thought I could make it work, it just made me realize that it is Brooke that I want, and Peyton and I are just really great friends." Lucas explained. "I really need to let Brooke know I love her."

"I would try and give you some advice; I just don't know what you can do really. Oh well Prom is quite soon, try and see if she'll go with, maybe even just as friends."

"Yeah that's an idea. Thanks Nate." Lucas smiled.

* * *

Brooke was lying on Haley's bed looking through a magazine. "So you going to prom with Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"No I'm going with my other husband." Haley said sarcastically, "Of course I'm going with Nathan, who else would I be going with."

"Oh well sorry, no need to be rude about it, you never know you could have been going with some else as friends maybe."

"Like who Brooke?" Haley laughed.

"Um I don't know, Luke maybe." Brooke said.

"No I'm not going with anyone else. Anyway speaking of Lucas, what's going on with you two at the moment?" Haley asked as she sat down next to Brooke.

"Well he told me he wanted me, but I told him no. He can't just expect me to come running all the time. I'm not saying I don't love him. He just really needs to be alone for a while I think, he needs to decide once and for all who he wants to be with me or Peyton, it's just getting ridicules, he keeps switching from one of us to the other, he's not only ruining things between him and me but also things between Peyton and I. He asked Peyton to marry him for goodness sake that must mean something to him!" Brooke was starting to get angry.

"Hey Brooke its ok. I know what you mean, I've tried telling him this, but he seems to think that he now knows that it is defiantly you." Haley put her arm around her.

"But isn't that what he thought last time? Oh I just don't care anymore. Well I do but I'm not going to let it bother me, especially because prom is coming up and I've dreamed of being prom queen for like ever." Brooke tried to force a smile.

"Well do you think you would ever go to prom with Luke?" Haley asked.

"Oh Haley give it a rest will you. No I don't think I would, not even as friends. I just don't really want to be around him right now."

* * *

The next day in school Brooke was opening her locker and looking for the books she needed when Lucas came up behind her. "Hey Brooke." He said smiling.

"Hi" Brooke said uncomfortably.

"Ok I'm just gonna go right out and say this. Go to prom with me, just as friends nothing more." He waited for her answer, hoping that the answer would be yes. Brooke bit her lip and looked down at her feet.

"Um Luke, I'm already kinda going with someone else. He's this guy Ben from my English class. I'm sorry. But we're all sharing a limo so it will be like we're there as friends anyway, just not actually together. I better get to class now though see you soon." And Brooke hurriedly walked away, leaving Lucas standing on his own looking extremely disappointed. He let out a large sigh and walked away.


	8. A Girlie Day

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Ok thank for the one review I got hehe. I'm quite happy with this chapeter and it's much longer that the last one so please read and enjoy and review:)**

**Chapter 8 - A Girlie Day**

"Come on Hales, let's go!" Brooke yelled through Haley's bedroom door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, what's the rush anyway?" Haley asked as she came through the door.

"I want to find a dress before the shop closes!" Brooke said, practically dragging Haley by the arm.

"We've got ages! Oh by the way I invited Peyton to come along with us. I hope that's ok. I thought you guys were friends again so I didn't think it would be a problem. Is it ok?" Haley asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Oh um yeah I guess so, too late to say no now anyway. And besides I invited Rachel, so we're even." Brooke laughed.

"Brooke!" Haley didn't have time to protest because Brooke had pulled her out the door.

* * *

Brooke, Haley, Peyton and Rachel were walking through the mall. "So Brooke who is it that you're going to prom with again?" Haley asked.

"His name's Ben, from our English class." Brooke smiled.

"You're going with him! Why the hell would you want to do that! He's an ass!" Peyton said surprised. She was glad she and Brooke were talking again, but things just weren't the same, and she couldn't help but miss the way things used to be.

"What are you on about, that guy is hot! Great in bed, good going Brooke!" Rachel laughed. Peyton gave her an annoyed look.

"Who invited you anyway?" Peyton asked.

"Who invited _you_?" Brooke jumped in. She had been trying hard with Peyton, but she couldn't help be feel hostile towards her, especially when she was being rude to the girl that had been there for her when she hadn't.

"Hey guys come on now. Let's change the subject." Haley intervened. She always hated it when they all argued, even if she didn't like Rachel.

"Ok then. Who are you going with then Rachel? No one? I mean you've slept with all the guys in school, or at least tried to." Peyton said.

Rachel shot her an evil glare, "Actually I'm going with Mouth"

"What! What about Gigi?" Brooke asked.

"Didn't you hear they Broke up, so I asked him and he said yes."

"You hurt him and I'll…." Peyton started.

"You'll what, you gonna hit me?" Rachel laughed.

"Ok guys cut it out now. But Rachel seriously if you do hurt him again, _I'll_ hit you. Ok?" Brooke told her.

"I'm not going to hurt him again Brooke. I do care about him, a lot." Rachel reassured Brooke and then turned back to Peyton. "Who are you going with then? Jake? Or is it Lucas, or Jake, or Lucas."

"Lucas and I are over, for good. I love Jake and we are going together." Peyton looked at Brooke when she said Lucas' name. She knew they loved each other, she couldn't help that. She just couldn't help but feel awkward when talking about him.

"Ok guys this is the shop come on." Haley dragged them all in before they could argue anymore.

* * *

The girls had been in the shop for an hour and only Haley had found the dress she wanted to wear, though to be fair there wasn't that much choice of dresses for a pregnant high school girl. "How much longer you girls going to be, I'm bored." Haley whined, "And I need the toilet."

"I've found mine." Peyton came out of the dressing room wearing a long, purple, sleeveless, straight dress. "It's simple but sexy!" She spun round and shouted to Rachel who was in the dressing room next to hers, "You found one yet Rach?" It had only been an hour but they'd had started being civil to each other.

"Yeah I'm coming out." She came out wearing a knee length, black dress, with small straps and the bottom puffed out and had netting coming through the end.

"Wow, I never though I would say this, but you look beautiful." Peyton smiled.

"Yeah who knew a husband stealing whore could look that good!" Haley was starting to get cranky.

"Hey! There was no need for that!" Rachel looked hurt.

"Don't worry Rach it's just her hormones!" Brooke called over the next dressing room.

"Brooke, are you done yet?" Haley called.

"Haley I can't rush this I need to look perfect if I want to be prom queen. What do you guys think about this one?" She came out showing off a long, silk, pink dress.

"Looks great, let's go." Haley said.

"No I don't like it." Brooke said and went back into the dressing room to try on another.

"Yeah sorry Haley but that was hideous." Peyton laughed. "I'm going to take this off, ready to pay."

"Yeah me too." Rachel agreed and went back inside her dressing room, leaving Haley sitting down outside. She let out a huge sigh.

* * *

Another half an hour had passed and Brooke was still trying on dresses. Haley was sitting next to Peyton and Rachel was lying on her.

"Ok girls I think this is the one!" Brooke called and came out wearing a beautiful red gown. It is long with gold stitching on the hem and the neckline, it has small sleeves and it is tight fitting until the hips wear it comes out. All the girls including Haley shot up and looked at her in admiration. "Wow!" they all said at once. "You look absolutely beautiful! Haley smiled.

"That is defiantly the one; they would be fools not to call you prom queen." Peyton laughed.

"Go take it off immediately and go pay." Rachel stood up and pushed her back in the dressing room.

* * *

The four girls were back at Haley's laughing and joking all very happy with their purchases. "Let's watch mean girls again!" Brooke begged.

"No Brooke we just watched it and it gets ruined when you start miming the words along to Regina George." Haley laughed and pushed Brooke.

"Come on that film is a classic." Brooke pouted. They all laughed at Brooke's idea of a classic film.

"You know Brooke I still don't get why you're not going to prom with Luke, I know you want to." Everyone stopped laughing when they heard what Haley had said and the awkwardness started to fill the air.

"I told you Haley I don't want to go with someone who I love but doesn't love me back." Brooke looked over at Peyton, thinking that he still loved her.

Peyton thought she should say something. Even though she and Brooke weren't best friends anymore it didn't mean she couldn't tell what Brooke was thinking. "Brooke you know that's not true, he does love you, why else do you think we broke up?"

"I don't know, Peyton. It's too late now anyway. He's probably going with someone else."

"I know he isn't. I overheard him saying to Skills that he was going alone." Rachel joined in the conversation.

"Whatever, it's still too late. Can we talk about something else please?" Brooke sighed.

"Ok then. So I'm booking the limo later, I just need to make sure I've got all the numbers right. So it's going to be me and Nathan. Lucas. Brooke and Ben. Skills and Bevin. Peyton are you and Jake going to be joining us?" Peyton nodded. "What about you Rachel, you and Mouth coming?" Rachel nodded too. "So that's 11 of us. Ok I'll be sure to get that sorted then."

"Oh I'm so excited!" Brooke smiled at the other girls. And in that moment she realised she had the best friends a girl could ask for, even though they had their share of arguments, they were all perfect in their own individual way.


End file.
